


For You

by mrsmischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Dominance, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has taken you to his home, to Asgard, and is now, after two weeks, going to show you a new side of himself... </p>
<p>[AU, where Loki is the King of Asgard.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

"Now that you're finally here, with me, I need you to understand something..." Loki said, his voice dropping into a whisper as he leaned closer to you, lips by your ear.  
"You are _mine_. Mine alone. And I shall have you as I please... My servants will make sure you are bathed and presentable. Be ready at sundown."

The instructions had come in a clipped tone, with an even voice and no hint of emotion whatsoever - other than the yearning you knew was boiling right under the surface of his skin. You had been in Asgard for about two weeks now, you weren't even exactly sure of the time yourself anymore, for the days and nights seemed to blend into a mixture of passion and wonder, as you explored the kingdom and castle, and Loki explored your body and soul.

This, however, was a side to him you had not yet seen. Until now, it had been the gentle lover or a loving companion, the man you had already got to know in Midgard before he brought you there. But this... You could now see a glimpse of the kind of king he must be. You could see why he made a great leader for his people - you wanted to obey him immediately, too. It was the tone of his voice, the calm execution of each syllable, the vocal chords so used to giving orders and expecting immediate obedience. And you were more than willing to give him just that, to please him.

Following his commands felt good. It felt natural. It felt... safe.

The bath was warm as your body sunk into the water, feeling almost as golden and shiny as the big tub you were in. It was all too perfect, almost. Too good to be true... And yet that's what it was. All real, all true, all actually happening to you. You closed your eyes and leaned back, letting the warmth of the water warm you, too, and inhaling the sweet scent of the oils the servants had poured into the water.

For now, you were alone in the room, but right by your side there was a bell for when you'd wish to be served again, to have someone wash your back or to dry your body or fetch the silky bathrobe for you. You were familiar with the chiming sound of the bell by now, but when you were finally ready, you found yourself reluctant to use it. Why couldn't you do it all on your own? After all, that was what you were used to, what you had done all your life.  
You stood up and stepped out of the bath, wrapping your body into the big, soft towel and drying yourself. Once your skin was dry, you shivered slightly with the coolness the water dripping down from your hair and onto your skin caused you to feel, and quickly pulled the bathrobe on, then walked back into the bedchamber you and Loki now shared.

There was a knock on the door when you were brushing your hair, sitting down on the bed in your silky, green nightdress. You called out, and the door opened, letting the servant girl who had been with you earlier back in.  
"My queen-" she began to address you, but you put the hair brush down and lifted your hand, silencing her.  
"Shh, that's enough. It's fine, I just wanted to do it all on my own this time. No worries, you're not in trouble," you assured her, and she smiled nervously at you.  
"You may go now," you said, smiling gently at her. She curtseyed quickly, then left the room, leaving you alone again. Alone with your thoughts, and the anticipation.

The second knock was heavier, and you jumped slightly at the sound, knowing full well who it would be.  
"Come in," you called, turning your head towards the door. Loki's footsteps echoed in the large room as he stepped in, looking more serious than what you were used to so far. Neither of you said a word as he walked closer, eyes set on you and you alone. You felt your breath hitching in your throat as you looked at him, so tall and gorgeous and _kingly_ in front of you, and then, finally, he smiled. It wasn't a bright cheerful smile, it was a dark and lusty one, full of sinful promises and desire for you. You were quite certain you stopped breathing for a moment.

Then his lips were on you, as was his body, and all you knew was him, on top of you, pushing you down onto the bed, kissing your lips fervently. You put up no resistance, instead you just went along, letting him lead you. His strong hands tore the nightdress off you in no time, and then you were there, all bare and revealed for him.

He pulled back, standing up and fixing his eyes on you. The green of them shone so bright now, even in the dim light of the bedchamber, and you felt something inside you quiver, just at the thought of him. Of him inside you, his skin on yours, hard flesh on your softer counterpart... You were probably blushing, too.

"Spread your legs," he told you, voice deep and raspy with lust. You obeyed, unsure of what he wanted or what he would do, unsure of this new dynamic between you two. You knew he would never do anything against your will, he'd never ever hurt you, but still... There was a spark of fear dancing on the edges of your soul as you obeyed him.

Of course, all of that was unnecessary. What he gave you was not a punishment, nor anything bad - it was, rather, the opposite. He sank down on his knees, every inch of his godly form lowered for _you_ , and looked deep into your eyes, commanding and pleading at the same time. Then, without speaking, he began to kiss your inner thigh, eyes still fixed on yours, from your knee towards your centre. You could barely hold yourself still, your hands gripped the bed sheets as if they were the last thing keeping you there, keeping you from floating away and burning with the blaze of desire that now grew aflame in you. As his lips got closer and closer to your centre, you began to let small whimpers past your lips, almost without noticing it. But as much as you seemed to plead for him, begging him to stop with your actions, your body betrayed you. Your folds were slick with moisture already, swollen and waiting for his touch, and when he placed the first soft kiss there, you moaned, your legs automatically pulling up and wrapping around his shoulders, keeping him in place.

He chuckled, and with a gentle but sure touch, grabbed both of your ankles, spreading your legs again and giving him access to your most inner places, your throbbing clit and glistening folds, which he now licked eagerly, almost driving you insane. His lips stayed latched upon your clit, mouth sucking and tongue licking, while his hands still kept your ankles against the mattress, not allowing you to move as his mouth gave you more and more pleasure, torturing you to the point of your climax.

Then he pulled back and let go of you.

You, unable to stop yourself, whined pathetically at the loss of his touch. He raised his eyebrows, silencing you with that one look that said more than a thousand words ever could. You watched him slowly began to undress, unbuckling his armour and shedding the clothes on the floor unceremoniously, and still so... erotically. It was all so effortless, every movement so fluid. You noticed you were nearly _squirming_ on the bed, your body aching to feel him again, not satisfied by simply watching him.

"Loki..." you moaned quietly, and he looked up at you. The grin that spread on his face as he saw you, all flustered and frustrated, was so devilish and sinful, full of lust and desire, and you shivered, all the way down to your core as you wondered where this side of him had been before, how you had never seen him like this until now.

As if reading your thoughts, he spoke again.  
"I save this for special occasions, my dear," he said, smirking at you.  
"What's the point of showing you all I've got immediately? No... I prefer surprises, every now and then," he murmured, now fully naked as he crawled on top of you on the bed.  
"Do you like it?" he asked, kissing your lips. You could taste yourself in his mouth, the proof of your arousal, the sweet taste on his tongue as it slipped into your mouth and danced with yours.  
"Yes," you gasped when he let you breathe again. "I love it."  
"Good," he whispered, "because I'm nowhere near done yet..."

Before you could reply, he reached his hand down between your bodies, and positioned his length at your entrance. Without waiting, he pushed in, filling you in one swift motion. You closed your eyes, your mouth dropping open at the sweet sensation; nothing could quite compare to this feeling, to his thick, hard cock inside you, moving in and out.

It wasn't even just the motion or the sensation of skin on skin and flesh on flesh, but also the intimacy, the closeness you two had that culminated in this moment, when you were joined and so close physically and mentally, becoming almost one with each thrust he made and each moan you gave him in return. His breath was hot in your mouth as he kissed you, your fingers eager on his skin as they travelled up his arms, onto his shoulders, then dipping onto his back, leaving small scratches there as he hit a particularly sweet spot inside you and you couldn't help but grab him, sinking your fingers into his skin. That only spurred him on, though, so no harm was really done.

You two were more than two beings in that moment, when he filled you so perfectly and your movements matched and completed each other, bringing you both higher and higher, closer to the peak of your pleasure and closer to heavens, or that's what it felt like. _Valhalla_. You could almost see the bright white light of the sun, even though it was night and everything was black under your eyelids, but each time he moved, you felt yourself getting closer to it, getting closer to the true meaning of your existence and the source of everything in the universe. You felt like you were coming home, getting closer to where you truly belonged, even though that's where you already were - in his arms.

"Loki... I'm so close..." Your voice was high-pitched and quiet as you spoke, no, pleaded and prayed him, opening your eyes to stare into his bright eyes, clear as the sky and the warm ocean you felt you were sinking in, the ocean whose shores your hips were, his being the waves returning to meet the warm sand of your skin each time he thrusted inside you.

After your words, he slowed down his pace, licking his lips as he looked down at you.  
"Do you wish to come, my sweet queen?" he asked teasingly, and you nodded eagerly, tears nearly springing into your eyes as he kept teasing you not only with his words but with his body, too, as his fingers found your clit and began to softly rub it, barely touching, but enough to drive you insane with need.  
"Yes, yes... Loki please..." you whimpered, rolling your hips against his, desperate for release. He kept on moving slowly, that shit-eating grin back on his face as he looked at you, enjoying the begging and pleading mess he had turned you into. He tilted his head to the side, pretending to consider his choices carefully as you bit your lower lip, feeling like you might really die if he wouldn't let you come. Over-exaggerating, perhaps, yes, but that was how you felt.

"Fine, your wish has been granted," he finally said, lips crashing back onto yours as he began pumping his cock harder into you again, fucking you into the mattress and rubbing your clit faster, until you finally saw that white light, greeting it and its warmth, embracing the form it took in Loki as you came, screaming his name into his mouth as he still kissed you, until the waves of pleasure had washed over you and you were weakened by the ecstasy. His release had come together with yours, but you had barely felt it until now, now that you remembered where you were again, and felt his seed slowly flow out of you as he pulled out his length and lay down next to you, drawing lazy circles on your skin with his fingers as you still tried to calm down.

"Loki, that was..." you sighed, turning your head to look at him.  
"Thank you." You kissed him again, this time with less passion but with definitely even more love. You felt like your heart might burst with it.  
"You're welcome," he replied, all edge gone from his voice, and all that was left now  was the affection he felt towards you. The love.  
"Now, let's sleep," he murmured, kissing your hair as he pulled the covers over both of you.  
"We can have another round tomorrow, if you like..."  
"I'd love that."


End file.
